Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 8
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 8 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 7, created by Kaiko Rimen. The Winner of this season was China Davenport and Miz Cookie was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Queens of Television"'' Sixteen Queens enter the werkroom for Kaiko's Drag Race Season 8. The appearance of Ebony, Melissa and Miz Cookie shocked the other contestants as they had appeared on prior seasons in the Drag Race franchise. After the queens enter the werkroom, Kaiko enters the werkroom and announces the mini-challenge where the queens would have to take photoshoots on a red-carpet. Khara Black is declared the winner of the mini-challenge. Kaiko then announces the maxi-challenge which is designing an outfit inspired by a TV Show. Since Khara won the mini-challenge, she got first pick of the show. Melissa Maestro, Khara Black, China Davenport, Viper, Pepper Jones, Regina Hart, Miz Cookie, Ava von Snatch, Morgan West and Felucuty Aros are declared safe. During the judges critiques, The Sparrow is praised for her outfit, not only representing the show well but also being very conceptual. Ebony Shadowfire and Zarachiel White also receive positive critiques. Amelia Diamond was critiqued for not representing "Westworld" at all with the outfit representing more country. Lavender Andrews is criticized for making a very basic outfit and while it represented "Supergirl", it wasn't high-fashion. Josie is praised for the concept of the outfit but the execution left it very basic and didn't show more than "it's a cop". The Sparrow is declared the winner of the challenge with Ebony and Zarachiel ultimately being safe. Out of the bottom three, Josie is declared safe, leaving Amelia and Lavender up for elimination. During the Lip-sync to "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" by Carly Rae Jepsen, both were dancing fiercely but Amelia won because her dance moves fit the song better than Lavender's cartwheels and death drops. Lavender sashays away. *'Guest Judges:' Nicholas424 & Karlm2 *'Main Challenge:' Designing an outfit inspired by a TV show *'Mini-Challenge': Red Carpet Photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Khara Black' *'Main Challenge Winner: The Sparrow'' * '''Bottom Two: Amelia Diamond & Lavender Andrews * Lip-Sync Song: Tonight I'm Getting Over You by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Lavender Andrews Episode 2: ''"Rusical 54"'' *'Guest Judges:' Khoanarh & FalcoLombardi99 *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a Rusical about Studio 54 in the 70s & 80s. *'Runway Theme:' Afro-She-Better-Do *'Mini-Challenge': Disco Dance-Off *'Mini-Challenge Winners: China Davenport & Miz Cookie' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: China Davenport'' * '''Bottom Two: Felicity Aros & Josie Smalls * Lip-Sync Song: Never Can Say Goodbye by Gloria Gaynor * Eliminated: Felicity Aros Episode 3: ''"Kitchen Queens"'' *'Guest Judges:' Jonathon Bennett & Hannah Hart *'Main Challenge:' In teams, film pilot episodes for new cooking shows. *'Runway Theme:' Pastel Fantasy *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up pancakes to create devastatingly delicious dishes. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Viper, Regina Hart & Zarachiel White' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cookie'' * '''Bottom Two: Morgan West & Ebony Shadowfire * Lip-Sync Song: Break The Rules by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Morgan West Episode 4: ''"Drag Fest"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kelly Rowland & Nick Jonas *'Main Challenge:' In teams, record song verses and perform in front of a live audience. *'Runway Theme:' Polka Dots *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up sports jerseys *'Mini-Challenge Winners: China Davenport, Ebony Shadowfire & Khara Black' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro'' * '''Bottom Two: Viper & Ava von Snatch * Lip-Sync Song: Lush Life by Zara Larsson * Eliminated: Ava von Snatch Episode 5: ''"Natural Queens"'' *'Guest Judges:' Uzo Aduba & Ashleigh Murray *'Main Challenge:' Create outfits from scratch, inspired by nature. *'Mini-Challenge': Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winner: China Davenport' *'Main Challenge Winner: Ebony Shadowfire'' * '''Bottom Two: Pepper Jones & Josie Smalls * Lip-Sync Song: Anywhere by Rita Ora * Eliminated: Josie Smalls Episode 6: ''"RuPaullywood Squares"'' *'Guest Judges:' Harry Styles & Logan Browning *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a parody of the game show, Hollywood Squares. *'Runway Theme:' Fringe for Days *'Mini-Challenge': Pants Down, Bottoms Up *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Khara Black' *'Main Challenge Winner: Khara Black'' * '''Bottom Two: Pepper Jones & Amelia Diamond * Lip-Sync Song: That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain * Eliminated: Amelia Diamond Episode 7: ''"Double Trouble"'' *'Guest Judges:' Cole Sprouse & Tiffany Pollard *'Main Challenge:' In pairs, perform a live-singing duet. *'Runway Theme:' Twin Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Give a teddy bear a makeover. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro' *'Main Challenge Winners: China Davenport & Viper'' * '''Bottom Two: Zarachiel White & Miz Cookie * Lip-Sync Song: Shout Out to My Ex by Little Mix * Eliminated: Zarachiel White Episode 8: ''"Dragidential Campaign"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tyler Posey & Cher Lloyd *'Main Challenge:' Shoot presidential campaign ads and stake their claim to be the first drag President of the U.S.A. *'Runway Theme:' Dressed to Impress *'Mini-Challenge': Photobomb Celebrity Photos *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Khara Black' *'Main Challenge Winner: Khara Black'' * '''Bottom Two: China Davenport & Miz Cookie * Lip-Sync Song: Want U Back by Cher Lloyd * Eliminated: Miz Cookie Episode 9: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Casey Cott & Grace Helbig *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Animal Kingdom *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro' *'Main Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro'' * '''Bottom Two: Regina Hart & Pepper Jones * Lip-Sync Song: Toxic by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Regina Hart Episode 10: ''"Queen Wolf"'' *'Guest Judges:' AURORA & Lea Michelle *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new TV Drama; "Queen Wolf". *'Runway Theme:' Slumber Party *'Mini-Challenge': Pants Down, Bottoms Up. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Viper' *'Main Challenge Winner: China Davenport'' * '''Bottom Two: Melissa Maestro & Ebony Shadowfire * Lip-Sync Song: Running With The Wolves by AURORA * Eliminated: N/A Episode 11: ''"Rusic Festival"'' *'Guest Judges:' Joe Jonas & Ross Matthews *'Main Challenge:' In teams, record a single and perform it before a live audience *'Runway Theme:' Night of 1000 Chers' *'Mini-Challenge': Decorate regular bras using rhinestones *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the genres for each group *'Main Challenge Winners: China Davenport, Viper & Khara Black'' * '''Bottom Two: Pepper Jones & The Sparrow * Lip-Sync Song: Strong Enough by Cher * Eliminated: Pepper Jones Episode 12: ''"Queens of Media"'' *'Guest Judges:' Dylan O'Brien & Willa Holland *'Main Challenge:' The queens give drag makeovers to social media superstars *'Mini-Challenge': Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew *'Mini-Challenge Winner: China Davenport' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign Social Media Stars to the Queens *'Main Challenge Winner: Khara Black'' * '''Bottom Two: Viper & Ebony Shadowfire * Lip-Sync Song: IDGAF by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Ebony Shadowfire Episode 13: ''"Pop Star Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Madelaine Petsch & Maia Mitchell *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Pop Princess Realness, Pop Star Executive Realness & Spice Girl Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Viper' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign Spice Girls Role to Queens *'Main Challenge Winner: China Davenport'' * '''Bottom Two: The Sparrow & Melissa Maestro * Lip-Sync Song: Who Do You Think You Are by Spice Girls * Eliminated: The Sparrow Episode 14: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Call Me Mother". * Top Two:Khara Black & China Davenport *'Miss Congeniality: Miz Cookie' * Lip-Sync Song: I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Viper & Melissa Maestro *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race:' China Davenport *'Runner-Up:' Khara Black Trivia * Ebony Shadowfire and Melissa Maestro are the first couple to enter any Drag Race together. * Khara Black is the first queen from the U.S. Virgin Islands to compete on any Drag Race. * The lip-sync assassins of this season are Pepper Jones and Viper. Pepper sent home Josie Smalls, Amelia Diamond and Regina Hart while Viper sent home Ava von Snatch and Ebony Shadowfire. * Khara Black is the 100th Queen to compete on Kaiko's Drag Race. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 8 Category:Kaiko Rimen